The present invention relates to an umbrella with lighting and alarming functions and, in particular, to such an umbrella having bulbs or light emitting diodes (LEDs) installed on the top end of the shaft and on the tips of the ribs of the umbrella such that light rays are emitted from the bulbs or LEDs so as to ensure the safety of the users and to add a romantic touch to the umbrella.
An umbrella is an essential item for everyday life which is used for shelter from the rain during rainy days and for shading off sunshine during clear days. Umbrellas are used very frequently in Taiwan, an island located in the subtropic, where there are long hot and rainy seasons. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an umbrella which is both functional and practical for use.
There are many types of umbrellas. Typical examples include those disclosed in the following ROC Utility Model (UM) Applications: 79200612, entitled "Improved Tension Structure for Umbrellas"; 81209114, entitled "wind Force Relieving Device for Preventing Overturn of Umbrellas (II)"; and 79209937, entitled "An Umbrella Having foldable Outer Cover". Conventional umbrellas comprise ribs which are pivoted on a shaft by means of a nest and have pieces of fabric sewed on the ribs. The ribs can be made into either one segment in the simple form or into multiple segments in the foldable portable form. After improvements over the years, conventional umbrellas have become virtually perfect in mechanism and function with one disadvantage being that there is no alarming device on the umbrella due to technical restrictions such that in poor visibility during rainy days when vision is severely restricted, such umbrellas are not safe for the users to have shelter from the rain and may easily result in accidents, particularly at rainy nights. Therefore, it extremely desirable to have the umbrella equipped with a proper alarming device.
In view of the above drawback with conventional umbrellas, elaborate analyses, continued trials and tests have been made and, finally after numerous improvements, the umbrella with lighting and alarming functions of the present invention has been successfully developed.